


A Year Gone By

by voix



Series: Lucifer and Oscar [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voix/pseuds/voix
Summary: The end of the one year exchange program dawns and for almost all involved it was a time to celebrate new friendships and a brighter future. But for Oscar, it was the worst possible day to ever come.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Lucifer and Oscar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	A Year Gone By

The moon seemed especially bright as the Royal Academy of Diavolo bustled with more activity than usual. A year has passed since the beginning of the RAD exchange program and a farewell celebration was to be held for the exchange students heading back to their respective worlds. For all parties involved it was a final night of fun with new friends that everyone was looking forward to. Almost everyone. For Oscar, one of the two human exchange students it was the worst day of his life. It was the end of his life. On Earth he would go back to nothing. No home, no family, no friends. After a year will the demons simply dump him back in the alleyway he was summoned from? He knew from the get go this day would eventually come, but still hoped it never would. A warm bed, three meals a day, a roof to shelter him from the rain, all gone in just a few hours. And the worst of it all was that this exchange started and ended on his birthday, something none of the demon brothers even acknowledged when they greeted him at breakfast. With no appetite, Oscar left the House of Lamentation early and headed to RAD early since it was expected of him to be part of the main festivities with the other exchange students. With time to spare he found a quiet spot in the garden to curl up and escape the planning for a bit.

“I thought you might be here.” A familiar deep voice scared Oscar out of his thoughts. He looked up from his lap to see Lucifer looking down at him. “The event will be starting soon and we can’t proceed without you.”

“I won’t go. I don’t want to go,” Oscar said, normally vibrant blue eyes bloodshot. Lucifer’s momentarily stern frown creased into a worried expression when he realized Oscar was crying. He knelt down beside him and draped his coat over Oscar who clutched at it tightly.

“You aren’t referring to the farewell party are you?” Lucifer asked.

“Don’t make me go back to Earth, Lucifer. Please… Can’t you ask Diavolo to make an exception? Please don’t send me back to nothing.” Fresh tears welled up and Oscar buried his face into Lucifer’s shoulder. He hated that none of the demon brothers seemed even mildly concerned. He especially hated that Lucifer wasn’t upset on his behalf. From the moment Oscar arrived in the Devildom, the two danced around each other awkwardly for several weeks. The taciturn and strict fallen angel was often met with resistance by the outspoken human. It wasn’t until the other brothers forced them to sit down and talk to one another that Lucifer came to understand exactly how traumatizing Oscar’s life was up to that point. In that talk it finally dawned on him why Oscar accepted being summoned so readily because it meant a stability he longed for but never had. However, Lucifer’s strictness and apt dismissal of problems he deemed trivial reminded Oscar of the adults who never tried to understand him. It was then he vowed to be more understanding of Oscar’s feelings, which finally allowed the two of them to forge a friendship. It was only when this friendship progressed that Oscar found himself growing attached to the fallen angel. Oftentimes they’d sit together at breakfast, or Oscar would bring him afternoon tea while Lucifer was in his office and the two would sit together and enjoy, and Lucifer regularly invited him to go into town together. But all of that was about to mean nothing as soon as Oscar set foot back on Earth.

“You’re asking me to do something impossible…” Lucifer mumbled.

“But why? Diavolo trusts no one more than you. I’m sure he’ll consider it if you’re the one to ask!”

“Oscar, if it’s impossible then it’s impossible. Get up now, you have to go to the event.” Lucifer grabbed Oscar by the sides and hoisted him onto his feet effortlessly, despite the latter's best efforts to dig his heels in. “Here, you can’t walk in looking like that.” He produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Oscar’s eyes and nose. Oscar still clung to Lucifer’s coat, which swallowed his skinny frame. With Lucifer’s arm firmly on his shoulder the two made their way to the student council room where it all began. “I want you to know, this past year with you… it was the most memorable out of all the years I’ve lived.” Oscar said nothing, black bangs covering his eyes that were firmly fixed on the floor. Lucifer sighed and the two stopped in front of the student council doors. With a snap of his fingers the double doors swung open.

“SURPRISE~!” The echo of voices caused Oscar to jump as he looked around bewildered. Everyone he knew was there; the demon brothers, the angels Simeon and Luke, his fellow human exchange student Solomon, Diavolo, Barbatos, and a myriad of other demons invited to the event. It was then that Oscar noticed a banner that read “Happy birthday day Oscar!” hung above the student council thrones.

“Did you think us so cold as to forget what else this day was?” Lucifer asked with a small grin. Oscar was still stunned as he looked between Lucifer and everyone else beaming at him.

“But I thought… this was a farewell party?” Oscar asked.

“It will be!” Diavolo spoke up, “In a few hours we will bid our exchange students good bye, but first we celebrate the birthday of a friend and the first human citizen of the Devildom.” Oscar’s jaw nearly dropped.

“The first what?” He looked incredulously at Diavolo before turning to Lucifer. “But you said asking Diavolo to consider letting me stay was impossible!”

“It is impossible, because I’d already done it and gotten Diavolo to concede to my demands.” Lucifer grinned as he took his coat back from Oscar. The latter now felt severely underdressed for his own party, having worn his usual form fitting sleeveless black shirt, faded jeans, and brown boots that Lucifer bought him to replace the worn sneakers he arrived in.

“You could’ve told me to dress nicer…” Oscar pouted as Lucifer led him into the large chamber.

“What you have on is fine, now go and enjoy your birthday party.” Lucifer nudged Oscar into the waiting embrace of his brothers who eagerly presented their birthday presents to him. Diavolo approached Lucifer, a beaming smile on his face. “I can’t properly begin to thank you for doing this Diavolo.” Lucifer watched as the others Oscar got to know offered gifts and well wishes.

“A human living permanently in the Devildom. The idea alone is enough to wake my father and yet I’ve very easily acquiesced to your wants.”

“It wouldn’t be right to send Oscar away. He is Lilith’s descendant after all.”

“Is that your only reasoning? Be honest with me Lucifer or I’ll do it for you.” Diavolo laughed but he was well aware Lucifer was in denial of deeper feelings.

“Shouldn’t you be mingling with the rest of your subjects?” Lucifer asked before heading into the throng towards the drink table.

Oscar’s birthday party continued well into the Devildom night. It was the happiest he’d ever felt in his life. Not only did he have friends to celebrate this day with, but he finally had a place to call home! Oscar began to feel overwhelmed and stepped aside to get a drink and catch his breath. No sooner did he sit down at an empty table did Lucifer appear.

“May I?” Lucifer asked. Oscar nodded and Lucifer sat down beside him. “A toast, to you. Happy birthday, Oscar.” He raised his drink in the air and gave Oscar the warmest smile the human ever saw grace Lucifer’s lips.

“Thank you, Lucifer, for everything.” Oscar felt on the verge of tears again when he remembered what the fallen angel did for him. Suddenly, a slow song began playing, which made Lucifer grin.

“Come dance with me.” Lucifer stood up and offered his hand to Oscar. Oscar blushed but nodded and he was pulled out of his chair and led onto the dance floor. “Just follow my lead.” He placed a hand on Oscar’s hip and the two began to sway in tune to the song. “How was your night so far?”

“Better, now that I get to dance with you.” Oscar trained his eyes on Lucifer’s chest, a blush spreading fast across his face.

“Look me in the eyes, Oscar.” Lucifer’s voice was low enough so only he could hear it. Oscar slowly lifted his head to look at Lucifer, blush burning his cheeks. “Are you flustered?” Lucifer chuckled.

“Can you blame me?”

“No, many would sacrifice a lot for the chance to dance with me.”

“Avatar of Pride to the end.” Oscar laughed. “Lucifer, thank you.”

“For what?” He gave Oscar a twirl followed by a dip, his face even closer to the humans now.

“For giving me a home.”

“I couldn’t very well let you go back to Earth, you belong here.”

“Because of my ancestry?”

“That was what I told Diavolo, not that he believed it…”

“What do you mean?”

“The real reason I worked to secure your citizenship…” It was Lucifer’s turn to blush now. Neither even paid attention to the fact they were still in the dipping position. “I’ve come to care about you a great deal, Oscar. In fact… I can say that I love you.” Oscar’s breath caught in his throat. Did Lucifer just confess to him!?

“L-Lucifer… I…”

“If I spoke out of place I’m sorry. But coming to understand my own feelings about you was a process and I didn’t want to keep it bottled up even if–” Lucifer was suddenly silenced with a kiss upon his lips. The momentary shock of Oscar kissing him faded and he pulled him even closer against his body.

“I love you too.” Lucifer pulled the two of them back up, neither paying attention to the hundreds of eyes that were definitely on them. They stepped off the dance floor and went back to their earlier seats, hands intertwined. 

The birthday party gradually wound down after the cake cutting and transitioned to the exchange student farewell party. Oscar pulled his three fellow exchange students into a warm embrace, making them promise to meet up again one day. The guests slowly filed out and Diavolo prepared the spells to send everyone home. Almost everyone. Lucifer took Oscar by the hand and led him out of the student council room.

“I still need to give you your gift,” Lucifer said.

“I thought you already did?” Oscar was puzzled as Lucifer led him to the RAD garden.

“Then, your second gift.” Lucifer turned on his heel and knelt down on one knee. He took Oscar’s hand in his own and brought the back of it to his lips. “From this day forward I bind myself to you. I make this pact as a profession of my love, do you accept it?”

“I–! I do!” The back of Oscar’s hand felt tingly. A bright red mark slowly etched itself into his skin to confirm their pact. It had the appearance of a Fleur de Lis fragmented into four parts with four glimmers under it. The Mark of Pride stood out against Oscar’s fair skin. He brought his hand up to his own lips and placed a kiss on the mark before reaching out and intertwining his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders. “I love you, Lucifer. You may have fallen, but you’re still my angel.”

“I love you too, Oscar. This proud heart is now yours until the last moonset.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm in love with Lucifer Obey Me so here's some very self indulgent writing with him and my MCsona


End file.
